Reconstructed
by Emmy-chan3334
Summary: Kidnapped by the Akatsuki and scarred for life, can Temari rebuild what was once her? Woo read please! Dedicated to Deidarakiller !
1. New and Confusable

Call me Emi the 11 yr. old procrastinator. I kill juu?

So I decided that I want to start a new story.

* * *

Hidan sighed. "What the hell, Kakuzu?"

"I didn't ask you to come, did I?" He growls. "I'd like it better if you didn't come anyways..." He growls again under his breath.

"Well so fucking sorry Pein bitches to me if I don't!" Hidan bickers.

"Shut the fuck up, Hidan." Kakuzu rolls his eyes.

"Make me, fuckface!" Hidan yells.

"Thats it." Kakuzu strangles Hidan and beheads him. "One more word and I'll sit on you."

Hidan's eyes went wide.

"Better." Kakuzu relaxes.

* * *

Temari sits in a tree, back against the trunk. "Two more rounds and I'll stop for today." She gasps.

"But for now," She rubs her hands together as her stomach growls hungrily. "Lunch!"

She pulls out her bento and digs in. "8 rounds so far, two more will do it!" She explains aloud to herself, mouth full.

"WHAT THE FUCK, KAKUZU!?!" Temari jumps when she hears an apparently angry man.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK KAKUZU!?!" Hidan's decapitated head screams.

"Sh... Hidan I sense another ninja's presence." Kakuzu explains in a whisper.

"The ninja has stressed chakra. Training, or a fight?" Hidan notes, whispering too.

"No, it's training, there's not two ninja." Kakuzu replies.

"Unless it's psycho." Hidan smirks like a maniac.

* * *

Temari hears footsteps approaching her. She leaps from the tree. Hands fingering her fan subconciously, she growls. "Friend or foe!?" She shouts on the general direction of the approaching chakras.

"Foe!" A man with silvery hair gleaming in the sunlight smiles. He had a broad chest, half of it covered by his Akatsuki cloak. Definitely foe.

There were two of them. Both very strange, but Temari recognizes them from the bingo book, of which she had been recently put in. Hidan and Kakuzu.

Before Temari could analyze them thoroughly, she felt her whole world slip into the dark depths of unconsciousness.

* * *

"So what are we going to do with her?" A deep voice echoes along the halls of an unrecognizable building.

"We could hold her for ransom, a nice sum, at that." Another voice, quieter than before.

"No fucking way, Kakuzu!" A sharp voice denies. "I need her for my rituals!" That's when it struck her. She was at the Akatsuki hideout, chained up against a wall, its members discussing what was to be done with herself.

"Let me the fuck out!!!" She screams, straining at the chains. "Untie me! Now!!" She squirms and tries with all her might to break the chains.

"So I see the 'Princess' is up, un." A man with blonde hair, one she knew. That made her angrier.

"Let me out, motherfucker!!!" She hissed, pulling at the chains once again.

Deidara frowned. "Now you wouldn't want to treat me like that if you want out, un."

Temari looked at Deidara hopefully. "Just kidding, yeah!" He chuckles.

Another man came up to him, and bopped him on the head. "Deidara, get your ass over here and fix the wall you blew to bits!"

"You have really shiny red hair for a guy." Temari mocked the other man.

He sharply turned to her. "Don't mock me." His voice deadly.

"Like I care what you can do to me here, I'll just end up dying or held for ransom!" Temari snapped back. Once those words flew off her tounge she realized how flustered and trapped she felt in this situation.

A kid about Temari's age with raven hair stepped up to the two. She watched in horror as his Mangekyo Sharingan flashed past her eyes. She remembered very well the abilities of that wretched bloodline.

He turned to her and she visibly gulped.

He studied her up and down and turned on heel.

"Come." He signals to the others, and left without another word.

Temari let out the breath she was clinging so dearly to.

'_What a creep..._' Temari sighed.

* * *

Temari didn't really understand the reason she was kept chained, fed scarcely, or even captured at all. All she knew was that if she shut her mouth to do everything except eat, she could get along fine.

It had been 2 weeks, and if she knew better Gaara and Kankuro would've already stopped looking for her, if they even did that. They probably just assumed her dead and moved on.

If anyone had asked how Temari was feeling, she would've answered. "I could feel worse."

Truth be told, she could complain to the moldy brick walls 'til her lungs were numb about her discomforts. As she always reminded herself, complaining never did _**shit**_.

Here she was, blood encrusted wrists and ankles, empty stomach, scraggly hair a mass of destruction above her pale head, thinking about what she could do to entertain herself in these endless hours of darkness and despair.

As Temari continued her meaningless thoughts, little did she realize that her next meal and an unexpected change was on it's way.

_'How could I possibly survive this and come out **alive**?'_ She sighed helplessly.

The door swung open and Temari's heart had barely enough energy to leap with excitement.

"We have an offer to present you with." A pale-blue skinned shark-like man smiles.

Temari had never seen so many piercings on one face, but when the other man spoke, he was dead serious.

"Would you like to join the Akatsuki? It would be your escape from this cell. You wish to get out, no?" His expression looks like it was carved out of stone.

"Yes, I wish to leave this hell hole." Temari fliches at how weak and strained her voice has become. "But I am not sure that joining the Akatsuki would be my first choice of getting out."

The piercing guy suddenly got angry. "**Do you realize that this is the _only_ way we can allow you out?!?!**" He yells.

She withdraws from the sudden raise in his voice.

"Pein-sama, you will only scare the poor girl away with you anger, allow me to handle this." A blue-haired woman enters the small cell. She ushers them out of the room. She takes the key to my chains and unlocks Temari's legs first. "Men are insensitive at times, no?" She attempts raising her spirits.

She unlocks Temari's arms, and catches her as her wobbly legs fail to support her.

"Why are you unlocking me?" She asks, uncertain.

"Because if you try to run for it, then there are several members throughout the hideout that will stop you and chain you back up. Now come with me, and I will support you to the women's showers." She explains and wraps an arm around her.

Temari stumbles at her first try in a while to walk, and the blue-haired woman catches her fall yet again.

They slowly hobble through intricate hallways and passages and finally reach a small room, tiled with two halls.

"We take the right hall, okay?" She smiled at Temari.

Temari nodded quietly.

They step into the right hallway, very short and sweet, into a medium sized room with two toilets separated by dividers, four communal showers, and tiled half-walls for privacy.

"How many girls are there in Akatsuki?" Temari asks quietly.

"Just me and you." The lady smiled at her.

"I didn't agree to anything!" Her smile faltered.

"You mean you don't want a nice, hot shower and warm meals that fill your tummy?" She asks quietly.

"I do, I do!" Temari tries to explain. "I just don't want to join Akatuski."

"Why not? Girls only do paperwork and hang around the hideout." The woman looked confused.

"What's your name?" Temari randomly asks.

"I'm Konan." Konan smiles.

"Looks like I have a new friend, then." Temari smiles.

"I'm going to strip you of your clothes so you can shower. Sit here, Temari." She smiles. She quickly removes Temari's clothes and shows her the faucet and how it works. "I'll be here when your done." She smiled politely, and left without a sound.

Temari turned the hot water on, and lathered up her hands in fresh soap. She began scrubbing her left wrist, because it was the worst of her crusty limbs. She washed the blood away and her hand traveled up the arm, efficiently cleansing her rough, dirty skin, washing away the dead skin and all the bad memories it held. She contunued this process with her legs and arms.

She scrubbed her stomach and as much of her back she could get. Temari wiped her face and circled her neck a few times, cleansing thoroughly. She squirted out a good amount of shampoo and washed her hair until it was soft and clean. She combed through her hair with her fingers to pull the conditioner out and shut the water off when she was finished.

Temari stood, much more confident then when she started and picked up the towel dried off. Her hair dripping with steaming water glued itself to her flushed face.

"Ahh... That was nice." Temari smiled contently.

"Konan?" Temari calls out.

"Yes? I have you Akatsuki cloak and what you wear underneath it ready and clean." Konan answers softly.

"Thank you so much!" I smile and thank her.

"It really is no problem!" Konan smiles back. "Hurry and get dressed and I will show you your room. There is a meal waiting for you."

Temari threw the clothes on her sticky from water body and eagerly followed Konan to the small room that was now hers.

Temari scanned the room's contents. A vanity, and bed, a mirror, a bedside table, and a door leading to another room. Quite nice compared to her cell.

Then she smelt it.

A sweet aroma of takoyaki and riceballs floated through the air. Temari did not plan to let the food go to waste. She tackled it and shoved it down her throat. Before she was kidnapped, Temari refused riceballs with anything in the center. Today she gobbled it down like a pig that hadn't been fed for years.

Temari plopped onto her bed and sighed. "With food in my stomach and a clean body with clean clothes and clean sheets I can sleep dreamlessly." Temari turned to Konan."Thank you, Konan."

Konan smiled. "It really isn't a problem." Konan's face turned solemn. "Temari I am giving you a map. This is a map of the Akatsuki hideout. It has everyone's rooms including mine. The kitchen, the living room, the bathroom, the hallways, and the entrance/exit."

Konan pulled out four different colored markers. "Temari this is the route you will take to the bathroom." Konan explained as she highlighted the route and the bathroom yellow.

"These are the rooms and people you should be aware of that are dangerous. You don't have a weapon." She highlighted the rooms of the people red.

"This is the route you will take to the living room and kitchen." Konan highlighted them purple.

"This is my room and the route you will take." She highlighted that blue.

"The entrance/exit is right here and you will go this way to get there." Konan finished highlighting the entrance/exit green.

"But Konan, why must I take these ways?" Temari asked.

"Because they are highly populated areas and if you run into Zetsu or Hidan, they aren't allowed to hurt you." Konan explained. "But no need to worry, Hidan is an idiot."

Temari laughed at that.

"Temari, Zetsu is a venus flytrap."

"What!?" Temari gasped.

"Hidan smells like ladies body products."

Temari laughed yet again.

"You can't miss 'em. Now I'll leave you to sleep. Good night." Konan smiled.

"Good night!" Temari smiled back.

Konan left and shut the door quietly.

Temari curled up under her sheets. '_What a sweet turn of events in a sea of bitter._' She thought, reviewing the day.

She began to drift into a long-awaited dreamless sleep.

* * *

Well then, what do you think? P.S. A fifth grade, 11 yr. old wrote this. :D

Temari was a bit OOC. But hey, imagine being tied to a wall barely being fed. Do you think you'd turn out the same as when you were first tied? Or even come out at all?

EXACTLY. Well anyways, R&R PLOX. :p


	2. Absence of Mind

Call me Emi the 11 yr. old procrastinator. I kill juu?

I decided to make it a DeiTema!

* * *

Temari tossed and turned in her sleep. It didn't seem to be the dreamless sleep she had hoped for. Not one bit. She made a small whimper.

* * *

_Let me out!_

_Temari struggled against the chains. The cold, chakra embedded, steel sinks into her wrists as she pulls away. Temari cried out, and her blood slides in small streaks down her arms._

_Please!_

_Temari kicks and pulls with all of her might, the metal slicing into her legs and arms._

* * *

Temari awoke in a cold sweat, then realized that she had been repeating the last two weeks like a movie you couldn't get enough of. A knock on her door startled Temari out of the trance these nightmares had put her in.

Temari pulled herself together and sat up. "Enter." She tried to sound composed.

The door creaked open. "What's with all the screaming, un?"

Temari blushed out of embarrassment. "I was having nightmares. Gomennasai."

The door opened a bit more and a blonde haired man came in. Temari growled and attempted to tackle him. "I'm going to claw your eyes out!"

Deidara held his hands up in defense. "Hey, hey, calm down! I'm a good guy, un!"

"Not when you killed my brother!" Temari attempted another tackle.

Deidara grabbed Temari'supper arms. "Those were orders, un. Calm yourself."

Temari focused on calming down, and Deidara let go of her. Temari sat on her bed. Deidarasat next to her and smiled.

"Being chained up sucks, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"You wouldn't know." Temari stared at the short carpet beneath her feet.

"I do, un." Deidara laughed. "You don't think I work at this hell hole on purpose, do you, yeah?"

"I suppose not..." Temari trailed off.

"Your tired, yeah?" Deidara grinned. "You go sleep now, un. Nightynight!"

Deidara left laughing the whole way back.

"I hope I get my bite back." Temari frowned. She flopped on her bed and didn't bother furrowing under the sheets. She passed out, deep in thought.

* * *

Konandid her usual rounds through the Akatuski hallways, and made her way to the living room. Deidara aproached her. "Konan, I have to discuss somethin' with you, un."

"Yes?" Konan inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Its about Temari, un." Deidara informed Konan with a quick flick of the head to signal them moving to a private room. Konan nodded.

Once inside, Deidara looked at Konan. "Did you hear the screaming late last night, yeah?"

"I presume that was Temari?" Konan guessed.

"Yes, un. I didn't ask what she was dreaming about, though." Deidara looked as if he failed.

Konan stared at Deidara blankly. "Why did you not ask?"

Deidara bit his lip. "She looked distressed, yeah."

"Hn." Konan began thinking. "I'll talk to Pein-sama about it."

"Hai, un." Deidara smiled.

* * *

Temari awoke with a soft grunt, slowly taking the eight steps out of bed. 1: She realized she wasn't in chains. Shocker! 2: She yawned quite noticably. 3: She decided whether she would get up or not. 4: Her answer was yeah, she probably should. 5: Temari stretched, well attempted to, while laying down. 6: She slowly but steadily flopped her hand around feeling for a soluid object to assist her in sitting up. 7: Once sitting upright, she groaned. 8: She set aside the soft sheets and curled her toes when the neutral air surrounded them.

"Where am I?" She mumbled to herself. "Am I in heaven?" She questioned, still not awake enough to register that it was not close to heaven. "Nah, it can't be. Too cold and I have neck pains."

A knock on the door startled her into jumping. She made a small squeak. The door brushed open. A red haired man about 25 or so shuffled through the opening he had made and began seaching through the papers. He didn't so much as glance at Temari and grunted an approval. He had found what he wanted. He pulled out a few papers and a few rolls of...twine? They glowed bluish.

"Hey!" She snapped. "What the hell are you doing!?"

He turned his head for a brief second, and continued on his way.

Temari growled. "Asshole."

She swept her legs off the bed and her feet barely touched the concrete flooring. "Cold!" She yelped. She rose wobbly anyways. Temari took a couple steps towards the door, and changed her mind. "I need the map." She filed through mountains of papers and frowned. "Where the hell could it be?"

Temari backtracked since last night and the map. Where could she have lost it? Temari checked under the bed, behind the dresser, in the drawers. Then it hit her. That red haired guy had the map! He had the carefully highlighted map with him!

"That bastard." Temari hissed under her breath.

She clawed through the drawers yet again and pulled out a pair of jean shorts that reached just below her underwear. It had a small rip on the side of the leg and the shortness of the pants looked as if it was literally shredded, but Temari though it would do. She continued digging through the drawer, and just as she was about to give up she spotted a black t-shirt with a three side-by-side bloody rips on the back and one on the stomach.

"Was the person who wore these before attacked by some sort of weapon?" She wondered aloud.

No matter, she had to find a way to get to that god-forsaken bitch. She still remembered a few taijutsu techniques. Just a few. She threw on the clothing she had found. Without thinking clearly Temari stormed out of her room and randomly turned and twisted through the hallways. Before Temari realized it she had been terribly lost.

"Where am I?" Temari wondered aloud.

"Shouldn't be asking that, heathen!" A voice hissed from behind the girl.

Temari spun on heel and flung her foot in the direction of the voice, landing a solid but slightly feeble kick of the temple of her 'stalker'. Her ankle was grabbed harshly as she attempted withdrawing her leg to run.

"Oh, no you fucking don't!" He yelled and twisted her ankle to an awkward position with her leg high facing down. Temari yelped and tripped. A pale hand swept Temari's arm from colliding with the concrete ground, and pinned her roughly against the simmilar walls.

"Do you think I fucking captured you for nothing?!" He spat. Temari cringed.

"Answer me!!!" The silver-haired man swung a hand at Temari's face. She closed her eyes tight, waiting for the collision.

When the pain never came, she glanced up at the hand, now bound by a another hand. "You didn't think you'd get away with that, did you, un?!"

Deidara chuckled. Hidan growled.

Temari threw her opposite knee to the silver-haired man that smelled of beauty products less-protected areas.

He knelt over in pain. "B-bitch!" He grunted.

Deidara's eyes widened, he let go of Hidan's wrist. Hidan ran down the intricate hallways and slid past the corners. Deidara covered his sensitive parts and stuttered, "D-don't kick me, yeah!"

Temari smiled at Deidara. "Thank you. Do you think you could direct me to a red-haired bastards room?"

Deidara choked on air. Temari would've been worried if she couldn't tell he was laughing. "Wh-what, un?! You mean S-Sasori, yeah?!" Deidara chuckled.

"Sure." Temari frowned, unable to see the humor in this situation.

* * *

Look familliar? Of course, I didn't like how short it was, so I fixed it! R&R PLOX!


	3. Lover's Quarrel?

Call me Emi the 11 yr. old procrastinator. I kill juu?

* * *

Deidara held his stomach, as he collapsed on the floor gasping for air as he laughed. "Y-you mean Sasori, un?!"

Temari crossed her arms, failing to see the humor in this situation. "What of it? He stole my map."

Deidara shakily stood, chuckling slightly. "Alright, I take you to his room, yeah." He took her hand and lead her around the corner and made his way with ease through the maze of hallways, Temari in tow.

"H-how do you know where his room is?" Temari pondered aloud.

"If you didn't know, missy, Sasori is my partner, yeah." Deidara winked at her.

Temari's face flooded with red.

"No, no, no!" He put his arms in the shape of an X. "It's not like that, un!"

Temari walked unsteadily, "Deidara, you are one weird person."

Deidara chuckled, and paused.

"Um... Temari-chan, yeah?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah, Deidara-san?" She replied.

"I think we might be lost, un..." He confessed.

"Deidara!" Temari yelled. "How could you be lost?! You live here!"

"Yeah... But I really don't normally go to Sasori's room because it's near the storage units, un... And I normally sleep in, so..... He wakes me up.... And.... yeah." Deidara mumbled slowly.

"Deidara you lazy ass!" Temari smacked him upside the head.

Deidara attempted to find his way through the labyrinth and after hours, Temari was certain they were not getting out any time soon.

"Deidara," She sighed, "Can't you just do something to get us out?"

"No!" He yelled. "Kakuzu would kill me if I exploded another wall!"

"This is getting ridiculous!" Temari cried, pulling her hair.

"It's okay, Temari-chan. Once we find Sasori-chan, we'll find Kakuzu, and he knows his way around." Deidara grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"Whatever." Temarii mumbled angrily, arms crossed.

Another hour passed of unsuccessfully finding the room, and this time Temari was really impatient.

"Don't worry, Temari-chan!" Deidara still chanted. "We'll find Sasori-chan!"

"Yeah, right!" Temari yelled, punching a wall. "All we've been doing is going in circles through these stupid hallways! We will never find Sasori's room!"

"Never say never, Temari-chan!" Deidara replied.

"What an annoyance....Could this be a Genjutsu?" Temari mumbled lowly.

"Oh, we're here, un! I told you, Temari-chan!" He squeaked.

Deidara knocked on the door rather obnoxiously. "Sasori-chan! Open up, yeah!"

Temari raised an eyebrow. "What?"

The door opened slowly, with a deadly aura looming inside. "Deidara..." It hissed. "What do you want......Brat...." And a red-haired, devilish....- puppet....?- appeared behind the door.

"Oi, it seems as if you came into Temari-chan's room this morning and stole her map of the place, un." Deidara casually stated, and invited himself in.

Temari let her mouth hang open in shock. Was Deidara just that stupid? Maybe so, but Temari knew that if she didn't follow him she would be left behind, so she briskly followed Deidara.

".....Map....?" Sasori asked with a questioning glare at Deidara. "I haven't stole a map from her!" He spat.

Deidara made a face. "How cruel, Sasori-chan, un."

"Uh...um! Do you mind if we just take a look around?!" Temari bit her lip.

"It shouldn't bother me, because I don't have it." Sasori growled between clenched teeth. "But because this is my nap time I don't approve."

Temari supressed a giggle, imagining the puppet taking a nap at a specific time like a preschooler, as she was pushed out of the room by that grouchy old coot of a puppet.

Deidara stuck his tounge out at Sasori's door as it was slammed shut. "Do you suppose it could've been a wig that the person was wearing?"

"Maybe..." Temari spaced out, thinking of the possible people who could've worn a wig to steal her goddamn map. "But I suppose we should go to the kitchen, because by the time we get there it'll be six!"

Deidara pointed his hand's tounge out a Temari while still sticking his tounge out at Sasori. "I don't have _that_ bad of a sense of direction.... It's only noon..."

Temari laughed mockingly. "I bet you pee yourself every time you have to go to the bathroom because you can't find it in time."

"Ha.... Ha.... Ha.... Very funny. I can get to the bathroom in time, and the kitchen, because I go there more often." He

"I kid, I kid!" Temari held up her hands in defense. "Let's go. You must be hungry."

Deidara stuck up his nose with crossed arms. "I'm not hungry."

"Really?" Temari asked.

"Yes." Deidara continued.

"Positive?" Temari pried.

"Of course!" Deidara cried out.

~~Growl~~

Deidara blushed.

Temari giggled. "So you _are_ hungry!"

"So what if I am?" Deidara growled.

"Come, Baka-chan." Temari grinned. "Since you seem to know as much about the layout of this place as me, I will try to lead you now."

Deidara made a noise of defiance, and reluctantly trudged after Temari. He decided that every move she made was in the wrong direction.

Temari finally admitted to herself that she was completely and absolutely lost in the coiling corridors, but she wasn't about to tell Deidara about that. Temari made a small chuckle. What a mess they had gotten themselves in. Temari had already realized that Deidara had brought about several of the small habits and characteristics she had before her abduction. For instance, her pride. Temari suddenly stopped, hands perched on her hips.

She turned to Deidara with a slight smile on her face. "This place needs a remodel!" She laughed at her small joke, lightening the mood.

Deidara barely obscured his chuckle, noticing that the looming storm cloud had diminished with that single comment.

Temari continued on, as the cloud slowly made it's presence known once again, she angrily turned on heel and punched Deidara in the cheek, sending him crashing into the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She yelled.

"I should be asking you that, yeah!" Deidara yelled back, holding his blood-gushing nose.

"You've had this fucking pissy attitude since I began leading! What the hell is your problem?!" Temari exploded on him.

"Nothing is wrong, un!" Deidara replied with an equal fiery attack with words.

"Then cheer the hell up!" Temari threw her hands in the air with and angry exhale.

Temari continued on her way once again, but this time without Deidara beside her. Temari took a step into a room with a table, and there was another opening into another room. A pleasent aroma wafted through the opening, and Temari hurried into the room. Konan was cooking up something delicious, and as Temari tripped into the room, Konan paused.

"Ah! Konan!" Temari sighed with releif. "Need any help?"

"Ah, yes, actually." She said in her monotone.

"Deidara makes me so angry!" Temari vented, chopping the carrots at a smooth rate. "He is such a jerk!"

"Lover's quarrel?" Konan questioned.

"Nothing like that!" Temari yelled.

"Oh." Konan noted.

* * *

People slowly began sitting at the dining table, waiting for dinner to finish up. One by one, they flooded into the room, leaving all but three seats empty. They were Konan's, Temari's, and..... Deidara's seats. Temari felt bad for getting angry at Deidara, even though he had been so friendly to her. She had planned to apologize after dinner, but if he didn't show up, that would be quite a problem in her plan.

Temari took several plates and passed them out. She also set the table for their evening meal. Still no Deidara. She sat down to eat in the corner, and constantly glanced at Deidara's empty chair. Dinner came and went painstakingly slow for Temari. She numbly collected the plates and dishes, and scrubbed them.

As Temari left the kitchen and lightly walked out of the dining room, she stepped into the black hallway. She felt her conciousness slip between her fingers.

* * *

When Temari awoke, her no longer heavy eyelids slid open, revealing the blueish-black abyss of the sky and scattered glowing stars. The moon glowed its ghostly white shrouded by mist and clouds. She could hear the sound of wings powerfully flapping, and could feel the air soaring past her. A person with a cloak and a hood, whose face was concealed be shadows was sitting at the front of the bird.

Temari could swear she could see blue eyes.

* * *

Done! Woot Woot 3rd chappy. Now click the button. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!


End file.
